


You won't be young forever

by Lady_Athena



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Sonia Kaspbrak, Panic Attacks, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie is a good boyfriend, Secret Relationship, Sleepy Cuddles, Sonia Kaspbrak Being Terrible, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Athena/pseuds/Lady_Athena
Summary: Eddie went down the steps, hearing the laughter of all his friends that seemed to set his thundering heart at ease. He glanced around to see them all seated around a tv watching Bill and Bev face off against each other. He felt the burning tears flood his vision as his mother screamed how they were all a bad influence on him.“Eddie Spaghetti!” Richie exclaims from the recliner on the other side of the room, eyes glittering with happiness at the sight of his beloved standing there. “I--What’s wrong?” He asked, taking notice of the tear tracks running down his flushed face.“Eddie? You okay?” Bev asked, pausing the game before standing up. She was ready to console him for whatever made him feel that way, but Eddie immediately made a B-line for Richie.The Hawaiian shirt-wearing boy froze as he went to stand up only for Eddie to crawl into his lap and bury his face into Richie’s neck. He looked to the others who held matching faces of utter disbelief when a sob broke them from their shocked stupor. Richie’s face heated up as he slowly wrapped his arms around the shaking Hypochondriac.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & The Losers Club, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 315





	You won't be young forever

Eddie slammed the front door of the house, thumping quickly down the steps with a scowl of his face. The distant echo of his mother’s voice drilled heavily against his skull only furthering the crease in between his brows. He was grinding his teeth, knowing silently he’d pay for that later but honestly, at this point he could care least. 

“I can’t believe her!” He snapped to no one in particular as he continued his way down the road towards Bill’s house where the other Losers were. “She acts like I’m not gonna be fucking eighteen soon! Dammit.” He hissed before scrubbing his hand over his face rather harshly. 

Finally, he made it to the Denbrough home after a good ten-minute walk that would have been two had he used his bike. Still, he was glad for the time he could just stop to think so he could cool down before he met his friends. Sadly, that resulted in tears falling down his face as he tried to brush away the salted tracks of sorrow. 

Eddie slowly trailed up the steps before knocking on the door as he dug into his pocket for his inhaler only to realize it was at home. He cursed himself mentally for leaving the house so quickly and forgetting his inhaler. He was about to turn around and head home when he jerks at the sound of the front door opening to reveal Mrs. Denbrough.

“Oh! Eddie, hey sweetheart, you here to see the others?” She asked before frowning at the sight of Eddie’s face. “What happened?” She reached out to cup his face when he flinched looking to the ground.

“Um… Nothing, and I am. May I go see them, please?” He asked, avoiding her gaze as she nods before stepping to the side with a gentle expression. 

“They are downstairs in the basement. I think they were talking about playing some games.” She comments softly as Eddie nods in thanks before going for the basement door. 

Eddie went down the steps, hearing the laughter of all his friends that seemed to set his thundering heart at ease. He glanced around to see them all seated around a tv watching Bill and Bev face off against each other. He felt the burning tears flood his vision as his mother screamed how they were all a bad influence on him. 

“Eddie Spaghetti!” Richie exclaims from the recliner on the other side of the room, eyes glittering with happiness at the sight of his beloved standing there. “I--What’s wrong?” He asked, taking notice of the tear tracks running down his flushed face. 

“Eddie? You okay?” Bev asked, pausing the game before standing up. She was ready to console him for whatever made him feel that way, but Eddie immediately made a B-line for Richie. 

The Hawaiian shirt-wearing boy froze as he went to stand up only for Eddie to crawl into his lap and bury his face into Richie’s neck. He looked to the others who held matching faces of utter disbelief when a sob broke them from their shocked stupor. Richie’s face heated up as he slowly wrapped his arms around the shaking Hypochondriac.

“Hey, what’s going on in that beautiful brain of yours, baby?” He asked softly into his ear so the others wouldn’t hear. 

“Mom.” He responded back but gave nothing more as he choked on his own breath. 

“Hey, breathe for me. Where’s your inhaler?” Richie asked worriedly when Eddie couldn’t take in air from how hard he was sobbing. 

“Ho--Home.” He choked out as Richie cursed softly before looking up to Bev.

“My bag! Get my bag!” He exclaims when the red-head immediately scrambled for Richie’s school bag before handing it over. “Here.” Richie dug around for a moment before pulling out a spare inhaler. “Yes, it’s clean. No, I’ve never used it. Yes, I clean it every day in case you need it.” He assured quickly before Eddie could even try to question it. 

Pressing the plastic tip to Eddie’s open mouth, Richie pushed down on the metal top to force the medicine down Eddie’s gasping throat. He did it a few more times before Eddie finally calmed down enough to be able to breathe properly on his own. Richie sighed in relief as Eddie tiredly slumped against him while Richie’s long, bony fingers caressed through his sweat-soaked locks. 

“Sorry. I’m sorry.” Eddie whispered, slurring slightly as he switched to the other side of Richie’s neck so he wasn’t laying in his own snot and tears. 

“It’s okay. I’m just glad you’re okay… Jesus… You fucking scared the shit out of all of us.” He comments back as he ran a soothing hand up Eddie’s back. “You good now?” He questioned softly. 

“Yeah, thanks, Rich.” He murmurs before his eyes fluttered shut as he listened to the rhymic sound of Richie’s heartbeat.

“What the fuck was that?” Stan demanded to Richie who sighed.

“That was a bad panic attack. Eddie has been getting them a lot recently.” He explains with a look of sorrow. 

“He went immediately to you.” Bev pointed out when Richie’s face flushes again.

“Well, I’d fucking hope he’d come to me.” He huffs as Stan raised an eyebrow. “So things aren’t that great at home for either one of us. We usually go out to the clubhouse until dawn. Sometimes we go to my place and just shove a chair under the doorknob.” He comments.

“W--W--Why didn’t you tell us?” Bill asked, frowning gently. 

“Because, one, I hate talking about my emotions. If I could die without making a peep about it… I fucking will. And two, it wasn’t my place to tell with Eddie.” He sighed, looking to Eddie’s relaxed face. He took notice of the bags that layered heavily under his eyes. 

“You two seem really close.” Bev comments before a smirk spread across her face. 

“Really close.” Stan points out, matching her smirk. 

“Blow me.” Richie resorts before freezing as Eddie shifted but remained asleep.

“So, what’s going on at home? Richie, if this is only getting worse… We have to know what’s going on so we can help it.” Ben finally pipes up when Richie glanced down to Eddie. 

“I… Fuck, okay… We all know Sonia is a complete cunt. Not that I’m not madly in love with her--” He’s cut off by Stan crossing his arms.

“Beep Beep, Richie. Fucking focus.” He huffed.

“Right, right. Um… Well, recently… she’s been really laying down the law on Eddie. She’ll belittle everyone here. Telling him how he’s going to be a washed-up nobody if he continues to hang out with us. He should find himself a girl so he can settle down. Like, he’s seventeen… Jesus.” He snapped before scrubbing at his temples. 

“Why doesn’t Eddie fight back?” Mike frowns when Richie snorts.

“Are you fucking kidding me? The last time he raised his voice at her… She fucking slipped sleeping pills into his food and he slept for almost three days. After he woke up, she said if he ever did something like that again… She’d make sure he’d never leave. Besides, whenever Eddie tried to fight back… She’d use us against him. She’d threaten to never let him see us unless he did what she said. He would without question. He told me that we are his only escape.” He whispered.

Bev covered her mouth as tears threatened to form in her waterline while her clenching fists shook from anger. She glanced around to see the other Losers held matching expression of hatred and disgust for Eddie’s so-called mother. It pissed her off that she couldn’t help him since it could only result in Eddie getting hurt more. 

“How long have you two been doing this?” She gestured to the two boys when Richie coughed into his fist.

“This… This is new. He’s not… He doesn’t always like being held when he breaks down like that. I mean… He’s held my hand before, but he’s never been bold enough to crawl into my lap like this.” Richie explains.

“It’s obvious that Eddie trusts you the most.” Ben smiles softly when Richie swallowed before slowly looking up to them.

“Well… Yeah, I’d hope he’d trust his boyfriend the most.” He comments as they all froze for a moment. 

“Bullshit,” Stan whispered in disbelief.

“I am not actually. Uh… Yeah, that happened a little over a year ago. We’ve been keeping it on the down-low because my family is conservative and Eddie’s mom is a bitch. Also, he’s going to fucking off me when he finds out I told you guys. He wanted to wait… But the reason we didn’t tell you guys is that Eddie was scared and like… we’ve kissed one time. He got sick afterward… Don’t know if it’s because he thought kissing was gross, or kissing me was gross.” He shrugged before noticing Stan open his mouth. “Don’t answer that.” He comments sharply. 

“You two have been dating for a year and none of us fucking noticed?” Bev asked in shock as Richie grins. 

“That’s because Eddie threatened to break up with me if I so much as looked at him differently when we were with you guys. I’m not saying we don’t act like that when we aren’t around you guys. I just… we act like… this? When we’re alone.” He gestured to around to their hugging forms. 

“I seriously can’t believe this.” She whispered in shock. 

“I’m only surprised that it took them this fucking long.” Stan resorts before they all heard a small grunt coming from Eddie.

“Richie…” Eddie slurred, bleary eyes looking up to Richie who cast his gaze down to Eddie.

“Yeah?” He asked softly. 

“I’m cold… My head is fucking killing me.” He grunted, holding at his pulsing head. 

“I’m sure. Here.” He dug out his hoodie from his bag as Eddie sat up and slipped it on without a second thought. “As for the headache, sorry… I don’t have anything.” He murmurs when Eddie shrugs.

“Thanks.” He smiles as the sleeves swallowed his arms before he held it up to his nose. “Smells like you.” He giggles, making Richie’s heart swell. 

Richie opened his mouth to remind Eddie where they were when Eddie leaned down and smacked their lips together. Richie and everyone froze before Eddie pouts when he pulls away, taking notice of his shocked expression. 

Then Eddie’s brain finally clicked.

“Oh fuck… We’re at Bill’s.” He whispered as Richie smirks. 

“Well Damn, Babe, had I known that you couldn’t wait until we got home to kiss I would have kissed you back.” He snorts, earning a slap to the chest by Eddie. 

“Shut up! Oh my god!” He cried, turning to see his friends all smiling at him. 

“You okay?” Bev asked softly as Eddie swallowed before pulling the hood over his head to hide his face.

“Come on, Eds. Don’t shut them out. They’re worried about you. Tell us what happened?” He begged, pulling the hood down to reveal Eddie’s flushed face.

“My mom won’t let me apply to any colleges. She says I should stay here… She doesn’t want me going out west with everyone else. Then we started arguing and she told me that you guys were brainwashing me and that you’re all nothing but trouble… Especially Richie.” He winced as he said it, taking note of the sad smile that spread across Richie’s face.

“That’s bullshit! You’re going to be eighteen soon. She can’t fucking control that.” Stan gritted out. 

“St--St--Stan’s right. We all said we’d fucking leave th--th-this town together.” Bill nods confidently. 

“I can’t just… I’m not eighteen yet. I can’t do anything. My mom would hunt us down and somehow have everyone charged with kidnapping.” He sighed, scrubbing at his hair. 

“Don’t worry. This school is almost over. You’re gonna be eighteen and we’re gonna fucking get you the hell out of this damn town.” Richie assured softly. 

“For once… Richie is right. We’re not leaving without you, Eddie. We aren’t the losers without all of us.” Stan offers a smile to Eddie who returned it.

“Thanks, Guys… So about Richie and I--” He’s cut off by Bev’s grin.

“Don’t worry. I think it’s adorable.” She whispered with a wink as Eddie covered his face with a whine. 

“Disgustingly adorable.” Stan makes a face that makes Richie laugh. 

“Yeah! You’re like perfect for each other!” Ben laughs. 

“You’re all the worst… I need better friends.” Eddie huffs when Richie turned him around his lap and buried his face between Eddie’s shoulder blades.

“But seriously, you okay?” Mike asked quietly when Eddie smiles softly before glancing at Richie who looked up to him in worry.

“Yeah, I’m thankful for all of you… But I have the best boyfriend who always can take care of me.” He whispered before kissing Richie’s forehead as Richie smiles to him warmly. 

“Are you two gonna be like this all the time?” Stan snorts when Richie looked up to Stan.

“Don’t worry, Stan the Man… Eddie may have my dick, but you always have my heart!” He laughs as Eddie groans pushing him away. 

“I take it back! You’re the fucking worst boyfriend!” He huffs as Richie laughs while holding him around the waist.

“Too late! You’ve already said it! I have witnesses to prove it!” He cackles when Eddie finally breaks and began to laugh too. 

Eddie leaned back against Richie’s vibrating chest as the others went back to their game. He laid his hands onto Richie’s while he watched Bev and Bill with Stan, Mike and Ben cheering them on. 

“Thank you.” He whispered to Richie who looked at him in confusion.

“For what?” He frowns.

“For being amazing.” He smiles as Richie kissed him gently. “I don’t think I would have survived this long without you.” He whispered before taking notice of Stan watching them with a fondness in his expression. 

“Remember Eddie, you won’t be young forever. She can’t control you.” He comments softly as Eddie nods.

“Yeah… You’re right.” He whispered. 

For now, he would just enjoy being around his friends and being young for just a moment longer. 


End file.
